Magical Creatures
by Bobcatalpha17
Summary: So, sorry about discontinuing the Massie story, which I will work on when I have time. This story is about magical creatures and their struggles through life. Not exactly a twilight fanfic, but close enough.
1. Chapter 1

As I was at the doors of Paradise High, I could see that it was a 5-star school already. I looked around and quickly found the popular group. There was a very pretty blonde in the middle of the group with a handsome guy. She had amber eyes and golden highlights, which kind of looked like feathers. She triggered a faint memory but I couldn't put my finger on it. I dismissed the stupid thought of feathers and moved onto the guy. He had chocolate brown hair and aqua eyes that looked interesting. He was obviously the captain of the football team, with a strong broad chest and hard abs. I stared at the group. The blonde locked eyes with me. Then a fair brunette caught her attention and shot a dirty look at me. So I walked away and examined my surroundings. The floors were highly polished, lockers were painted bright blue, and students were milling around in groups. I made my way through the groups and found the office. I grabbed my schedule username and password. Typing in my password, my schedule shot out. I scanned it. First, I had English. Second, I had Music! Then, Algebra, Fashion Designing, History, Math Chemistry, and Independent Study. Suddenly, the song "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift blasted through the speakers. When students began disappearing into classrooms, I realized it was the bell. Alone, I walked through the hallway until I found 207, English. Unfortunately, the brunette had also just walked in. I quickly grabbed a seat, but the brunette glared at me. She was about to say something but a voice next to me said," Calm down, Maple!" Suddenly Maple backed off, her face relaxed. I glanced at the person next to me. It was the pretty girl I saw in the group of populars.

"Are you Isabella Burns?" I nodded, transfixed by her feather-like hair.

"I am Alexia," she said. "Are those feathers?" I asked. "Maybe," she said mysteriously. She turned away at a text. When I looked up, Maple was texting too. Obviously!

Alexia and I became friends during the hour much to Maple's displeasure. At music, I was partners with her. As she strummed the notes to "Payphone" I stumbled along in a simple D Major scale. When it was time to switch instruments, I gladly took out my flute. Alexia was as bad at clarinet as I was at guitar. At lunch, I walked into the cafeteria and gasped. It wasn't even a cafeteria! It was a buffet! I noticed Alexia get a Jamba Juice cup that barely anyone else was getting. I decided to try it. I grabbed a cup, a salad, and a slice of pizza with a brownie for dessert. As I chowed down on my pizza, I tentatively took a sip. It tasted so good! I sucked it all up and immediately wanted more. Alexia was watching me, but I didn't notice. I asked the lunch lady for a refill and she gladly poured more of it in the cup.

When the day was over, I drove home in my silver sports car that I really didn't need. Alicia, my adopted lawyer mom, greeted me as she briskly walked to her limo. After a quick dinner of pasta, I walked up to my bedroom and brooded. _What was the drink that tasted so good? Why didn't anybody else like it?_ I dozed off after a while. I dreamed a horrible dream.

_I looked in the mirror and I gasped. I had fangs and blood dripping down the side of my mouth sickeningly. Vampire Me smiled evilly and opened her mouth and laughed creepily._

I bolted upright and relaxed when I saw bedroom's messy state. I got up and glanced at the mirror. I sighed when I saw my unusual violet eyes and blond hair. I glanced at my alarm clock. It was 3:00 in the morning. I settled down in bed and fell asleep. My alarm chimed. I got out and showered for school.

At lunch, I grabbed a cup and sat down. I decided to go over to Alexia's table and see what she was doing. I accidentally overheard Maple whisper," Why are you friends with her if she's a human and not a magical creature like us?" I gasped and scrambled away. The bell rang, but I ditched class with a forged parents' note. I walked toward the hallways, deep in thought. Suddenly a voice startled me. "Are you lost or are you ditching?" I looked up. A boy with dirty blond hair and bright green eyes stood in front of me. My fingertips tingled. "Um, I'm lost, I mean I'm ditching." I stammered. "Why are you ditching?" He didn't seem nosy, just curious. My mind searched frantically for a reason. "Um, Chemistry isn't exactly my favorite subjects." I blushed, wishing I had figured out a better reason. Suddenly, the bell rang. "See you later." He said, winking. "By the way, I'm Kyle." Then I walked to Independent Study, my mind cleared. I sat at an isolated table and tried to study. My eyes flickered over to Maple and Alexia, who were studying together. I mulled over the thought of feathers in Alexia's hair. I flipped through the pages of my history book and found a page on magical creatures and their powers.I read:

_Vampires are like demons. They are creatures of darkness, but are very powerful. Barely do vampires have powers. If they do, it is the usual, mind-reading, foretelling the future and others like changing emotions. These are extremely rare and only violet, amber, green, and aqua eyed people have them. Bright teal eyes also have those powers. Also, vampires can be half-bred. They all have powerful legs, speed, strength, and smartness. See more on page 184._

_Casters are creatures of dark and light. They are very powerful with different kinds of magic. Naturals are more powerful than regular Casters. Sirens have very effective voices. A Catalyst is a dark Caster. See more on page 184._

_Nymphs are very pretty. They are spirits of trees, rocks, etc. Dryads are tree nymphs. Very pretty, they can turn into trees. Auras are wind nymphs. Very pretty and breezy, they are usually mistaken to be ghosts. See more on page 184._

_Angels are creatures of light. There can be a chance that an angel turned into a demon or became a fallen angel. Also, all angels have powers of light. See more on page 184._

I didn't dare to read any more. I didn't even want to check page 184. So when the bell rang, I rushed out the door and out of the school. I hid in the bushes and waited for Alexia to come out. When she came out, she headed in the direction of my house. _Why is she going to my house? Or the woods? _I wondered.

When she entered the woods, I made a quick decision and sped up my pace until I was right behind her. She stopped suddenly and I almost bumped into her. She turned around. She looked surprised that I was there. "Um, hi," she said. "What are you doing at my house?" I wondered out loud. "Oh, um, I was just visiting Maple's house. She lives in the woods." I went back to my house and walked into my bedroom. I had to study History; I didn't study during Independent Study. I flipped through the pages and landed on page 184. Something happened and I was in a different place.

_I was 6 years old. Something red, orange, and yellow was blazing around me. It was frightening. People were racing around holding buckets of water. The water seemed to put the colors out. People were choking but I __didn't__seem to need to breathe. Someone was cuddling with me. Someone my size. Someone with blond hair and golden highlights._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the bell rang,"Come and Get It," I went to the first class. All the subjects went by so fast that I blinked in surprise.

What happened? I glanced down at the book, but it had flipped close. I was scared, mostly because of my vision. Was Alexia my sister? She had to be, because there wasn't anyone else with blond hair and gold highlights.

Back at home, I decided to go for a walk. Pulling on a hoodie, I walked outside. The abnormally chilly afternoon air cleared my head as I strolled through the shadowy trees.I thought I saw something bright green, but I was interrupted by a low growl. I whipped around and suddenly realized how deep I was in the woods.

A mountain lion was standing there, mouth pulled back in a snarl. Suddenly, my throat burned. Pain rippled through my esophagus until my instincts took over. I didn't remember what had happened next, but the next thing I knew, my hoodie was covered in blood and fur. The pain had receded and the carcass of the mountain lion lay dead next to me, neck punctated with fang-like wounds.

I glanced around, ready to thank my savior, but no one was there. I quickly came up with an idea. The lion was about to attack me and a hunter nearby overheard. He hurried to save me and he shot the lion overhead of me. It fell dead on me and I blacked out from the throat pain. A simple solution. I ripped off my hoodie and carefully buried it beneath twigs and leaves. Once safe in my house, I took a hot shower.

Finally, with nothing to do and against my will, I ventured to my mirror and bared my teeth. There were two fang-like teeth at the top and bottom of my mouth. The next day, I was afraid that someone would notice my strange teeth. Fortunately, no one found out. Well, except Kyle. "What's wrong with your teeth?" He asked, looking immensely curious in something he shouldn't have been.

"Uh, I don't k-know," I stammer-lied and hurried away. I could barely concentrate in class while my throat burst into flames. At lunch, I clenched my teeth and grabbed a drink, hurrying to sit at a deserted table. I sucked the drink down and immediately wanted more. I glanced around wildly, noticing that Alexia was drinking it with no sign of thirst. Thirst, GO AWAY! I thought frantically.

Suddenly, my throat was cooled. I had controlled the burn! At Chemistry, I gathered up my courage and picked Alexia as my chemistry partner. As we "studied principles of gas behavior underwater" I spoke up.

"Um, is the drink in the cafe bl-" She put a cold finger to my lips and wrote something down on a piece of paper in her elegant script.

Meet me in the forest.Okay, what time? to your place, where the lion attacked u. Sure. C u there. I turned away. "Girls? Would you mind showing me what is on that paper you're passing?" Mr. Turner, the Chemistry teacher, asked.

"This?" Alexia's face was nonchalent, and a perfect sheet of notes on his lecture was in the place where the note was. Mr. Turner scanned it and walked away, muttering to himself. At IS, Alexia showed no sign of what had happened during Chemistry, except glancing up and meeting my eyes. Then she nodded at the clock and indicated the door. The bell rang "The Monster" by Eninem and Rihanna and the afterschool rush began.

Finally I was able to get into the woods and I found Alexia waiting in a tree, her backpack on the leafy ground.

"So is the drink blood?" I burst out. She nodded and focused on something behind me.

"I know you're there, Maple. You always are." A tree swirled around until Maple stood there, looking disgruntled.

"What are you going to do with Isabella?" She asked, swiftly hiding her embarrasment. Alexia paused and laughed.

"Explain."

"But she's just a human!" Maple's horrified face reminded me of the old woman who used to live next to me in Alaska until I moved.

"No. Haven't you noticed?" Alexia's beautiful pale face was a mask, reminding me of Edward in Twilight.

"Oh."  
"Okay, so here we go." Alexia's voice was like a bell, her laugh silvery.

"I'm a vampire slash siren."

"Wait, so vampires are real?!" I was ultimately confused. "Twilight's alive?"

"Well," she laughed her silvery laugh. "I supposed Stephanie Meyer based her story off us. I mean, she knows there are real vampires. She just passed it off as fiction to the world. And there are real werewolves, and all that stuff."

"How old are you?" I whispered, knowing she would have heard, based off of Twilight. "About a century old, like you. I keep up with the trends though, and I had my knowledge of being a magical creature way before you. I grew up with Ms. Helen." She flashed a bright smile at me and I couldn't help noticing her fangs.

"And what am I?" I wondered.

"We're twins, first of all. Though your eyes are different. I like them," she said wistfully. "You're a few seconds older and you are a vampire slash Natural, I believe. I don't why you don't remember your birth, because I do, and our thirst only awakens with our first taste of blood. We only breathe if we have to. We can eat if we want to. Have you noticed you are always really picky? That's cause your system doesn't like it. And you have to call me Lexie." She laughed again.

"Okay, I believe you, Lexie, but can I have some proof?" I demanded.

"Sure," she replied cheerfully, her eyes shining. I was dazzled by her beautiful face whenever her mask was gone and I wondered if others were dazzled by me like that too. I guessed that that was how she became most popular of Paradise High.

Alexia pulled a golden highlight out of her hair and it shimmered, turning into a golden feather. She blew it toward me lightly. It turned into a glowing white orb three inches in front of my face and exploded into powder. "Proof of your powers," she said lightly. Maple had been watching all of this silently.

"So, um..." I turned to ask them something. But they had all but disappeared, leaving behind the smell of Lexie's perfume.


	3. Chapter 3

It was already lunch. Lexie stood next to me in line.

"Do you want to sit next to me?" She invited. "Sure!" I grabbed a cup and a slice of pizza and quickly sat down at her table.

I looked around the table and asked in a hushed voice, "So are you all magical creatures?" After exchanging a quick glance with Lexie, they began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Wanda, a posseser. Don't worry, I didn't steal this body," A beautiful eyed girl smiled. There was Alice the werewolf, Vanessa the daughter of the Loch Ness monster, Arielle the mermaid, Angela the angel, Maple the dryad, Lexie the half vampire half Siren, and Jason the vampire.

I was watching Ariella, who had breathtaking good looks, not like a vampire's angelic look, more like a movie star's look. It was used for seducing boys, but Lexie was plain beautiful. Ariella had chocolatey brown locks that bounced and shone with every step. It was piled in a complicated pattern on her head. Her eyes were unusually a mysterious indigo, and her skin was fair, not tanned nor pale. She wore a denim miniskirt and a purple drape top that matched her eyes.

"There's somebody you should know," Vanessa said nervously, glancing around furtively.

"Who?" I wondered. How could I possibly need to know anyone else? All the magical creatures were right here! Vanessa pointed to a scraggly boy sitting by himself, a permanent smile painted on his pale lips. "Who's that?"

"Deron the devil," Alice whispered, leaning in. "He wants to take over the magical world. He's been collecting a large team of demons to fight us. Let's have a meeting in the forest after school. Next to your house," she added, after looking at me.

Later, we all met up in a quiet clearingnear my house. Lexie stood, obviously the leader of the group. "Everyone start working. You all know what to do!"

"How-" I started asking. Lexie immediately interrupted. "We've been attacked ?! I wondered.

"Someone...else," she said, answering the unspoken thought. I watched as Alice turned into a silver wolf. She snarled at me and pounced. I stepped aside. She morphed back, smiling.

"Good job!" She exclaimed. Turning away, she practiced lunging on a target. She had to be perfect. I turned my attention to Arielle, who was now in her mermaid form. Her gold tail glistened in the afternoon sunlight as she dove into the lake beside us that Vanessa had formed with her bare hands.

Ariella came up, her hair now a beautiful purple color. Vanessa jumped in beside her, scales forming behind her ears. She stared at the shimmering lake and a huge wave of water splashed onto Arielle, who came back at her with more water. Wanda had possesed a tree, which was walking around with the roots serving as feet. Jason lifted boulders and adjusted them in positions that were casual, but easy for us to grab if we needed them as weapons. Maple set traps of sap and vines. I gasped when I turned to Angela.

Her back now debuted a beautiful set of feathery wings and she glowed with golden light. She flashed a smile at me and took off.

"What are her abilities?" I asked Lexie in a low voice.

"She can turn any lesser dark animal to light," Lexie informed me. I stared around at everyone.

"Wow..."

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" She agreed and turned to me. "Now, teach me." Her voice rang with authority. I obeyed, but I didn't know. I was not experiencing the powers of a Siren, because I had already decided to teach her. The hours flew past as I taught Lexie. She learned quickly. Finally, as a flaming white ball of fire crashed into the lake, I smiled. "Now, you teach me the basics of a vampire," I said quickly.

"Sure." She picked a boulder up easily and tossed it to me. I expected a heavy weight, but the boulder was as light as a plastic cup.

"Throw that," she instructed. I heaved it into the trees and heard a loud crash.

"Cool!" I exclaimed. She taught me everything, from speed to blood sucking, except mind reading. At last, Maple ventured up to Lexie and whispered something in her ear. Of course, now that I figured out the ways of super hearing, I didn't miss it.

"It's about time we finished."

"Alright everyone! It's time to finish up!" She shouted. I started.

"Wait, what?"

"You aren't going to stay here until midnight, are you?" She winked at me. I glanced up. Oh. It was dinnertime. Soon, everyone was back to normal, except Lexie, who didn't sleep. She had explained to me that a Castor was human too. A Siren was not, a Siren was more of a creature. That didn't sleep. I said goodbye and whipped around, speeding to my house.

"I'm home, Mom!" I shouted.

"Oh. There you are, dear," Mom said. "Alexia explained everything." Well that explained the before-unexplained absence.

"How do you know Alexia?"

"Oh, well, before we adopted you, we met her. Isn't she the nicest person?" I rolled my eyes. Of course, "Alexia" had the uncanny ability of knowing people's minds, she knew that she would need this "friendship" with my foster mom.

"Oh, well, yeah," I muttered. I hurried to my room and found Lexie sitting on my bed, looking frightened. I had never seen her like that. "What?" I growled quietly, trying to get her to spit it out.

Finally, she turned to me, her expression wiped clean of any fear. "He's coming on Saturday. Decided. He's going to fight us. With the army," she said. It was Thursday. Did we have the guts to fight? Yes we did. That was not the question. Was I able to?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, announcement. XD i usually don't pay attention to the headlines, so this is the only way to capture your attention. Anyways, it's come to _my_ attention that someone (not gonna say the name, out of sheer politeness) has complained about this not being a fanfiction of Twilight. So, later on, it _will_ include most of your favorite characters, Bella, Edward, Alice, and Esme. And I'm publishing this on FictionPress, too, so if you don't think this is in the right category, *clears throat*, then go _there_ to read it.

And to the readers who _have _favorited and followed this story, thank you very much. I appreciate it, and please post reviews! I also have posted a lot of this story on .com, but it seems to be having problems, so I switched to .net. And I'm starting a Warriors fanfiction, which _will_ be fanfiction. I'll continue the Clique story when I have time. Sorry for delaying it so much (one month, I think?) but I don't have much time. This story I've already written out and I'm only rewriting this to edit some mistakes and stuff.

I'm gonna stop rambling now and post the story. Enjoy! :D

The day of the attack began quietly. I waited in the woods, the other magical creatures surrounding me in the nearby trees. I was nestled along with Lexie in Maple's tree. Lexie leaned over and whispered," Don't worry, we can't shed blood."

This actually comforted me a lot! We would use the sneak attack mode. I hid myself in the leaves. Suddenly, thin, foul-smelling fog surrounded us.

A grunting sound echoed around and the first one came.

I hissed in disgust. His face was an ugly, dull black and his eyes were red and gummy. His hands were wrinkled and smoking with acid, as if he had bathed in it. I wrinkled my nose at his putrid scent. "Goblin," Lexie whispered to me. I nodded. Alice transformed in the tree, her silver fur bristling.

She leapt down from the tree and landed on top of him. His eyes narrowed. A dagger appeared in his hand. Alice rolled her eyes and bit down on him. He disappeared into shadows and drifted into the ground. Alice jumped onto my tree and remorphed."If all of them are this easy, than all our training would be for nothing," she joked.

"No. I know what Deron is thinking," Lexie objected. "He's going to send the easy ones first, to weaken us. Alice was lucky to escape without a bruise. He will send the harder ones, like the drakon, later."

"Drakon?" I asked in disbelief.

"Trust me," Lexie said grimly. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, a bruise would totally weaken us," she sighed. But her eyes agreed. When we had all fought at least seven each, the drakon was sent in.

I was helping Maple with a scratch, which was leaking sap. A booming sound interrupted me when I placed a healing spell on it. As the cut disappeared, I looked around. "The drakon," Jason murmured. I jumped into position and the others did the same.

When I spotted it, I gasped. It was beautiful. Colors of the forest rippled along its back. Its claws were white as bone. Its cerulean eyes gleamed, searching the destroyed clearing. I looked in awe at its tail, a beautiful color even I, a vampire, couldn't explain. "Vanessa, go!" Vanessa merged from the lake, a real sea serpent.

She was more elegant, more prettier, than the drakon. Her purple scales glistened and her eyes were like the moon. Her tongue was silver, coated in venom. Her tail thrashed, sending up a thin spray of water. She was 20 feet long.

They clashed again and again. "Bella, go," Lexie hissed. I grabbed a nice large boulder and held my knife in the other hand.

I jumped into battle. I stabbed my knife in its weak spots, draining the life out of it. When I got the chance, I jammed the rock into its mouth. It was a good, hard granite rock and the drakon had some trouble.

Finally, it bit down. Rock chunks flew everywhere. It roared, sending acid toward me. I stood in the shower of acid, enjoying it. "That felt good," I said. "Thanks for the bath." That was Lexie's signal. She flipped onto its back and stuck a knife in its most vulnerable part, its heart. It melted straight into the shadows.

Deron finally came, looking furious. Everyone had been treated and we were prepared. I dropped onto his back lightly and stabbed his neck with my knife, but the wound healed immediately into a scar. I used my last boulder and smashed it into his head. He was barely dazed. He glared around and slipped in a puddle of water, courtesy of Ariella. A wave of lake water washed him into the lake. Ariella flirted with him.

He smiled, drinking in the attention. Ariella's face turned into a scowl and she slammed him into Maple's tree. The bark opened up into a hollow with sticky sap.

He had fallen into the trap. Lexie shoved a dagger into his arm and didn't allow it to heal. Angela shot a light arrow at him. I punched him repeatedly in the face.

Then... A knife sprouted from the part where his heart was. Someone came out of the shadows.

Someone named Draculaura.


End file.
